


a kiss is just a kiss

by thnkunext



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Longing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnkunext/pseuds/thnkunext
Summary: a kiss is just a kiss until it isn't. a friend is a friend until it becomes something deeper. but he will always be the one that broke your best friend's heart. she will always be the one who got away. they say it just wasn't your time. yet somehow, they were late before they began.
Relationships: Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart
Kudos: 3





	a kiss is just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so. i started this story like a year ago and idek if i’ll actually write the whole thing but here’s the prologue.

maya pov

we spent the night in a cloud of passion. that was all it would ever be. one night. one night to get over these godforsaken feelings and this unresolved tension. one night to think of ourselves for once. so why did i still feel so broken? why did i still feel so unwanted?

lucas pov

she said one night was all we needed. why wasn't it enough? i can still feel her touch, smell her strawberry shampoo. i can still remember what she felt like. how smooth her skin was. how soft her voice was when we said goodnight and fell asleep in each others arms. why can't i get her off my mind?


End file.
